First of the Last Walk
by bass-rage
Summary: Just when fait was about to take her life a new fait was created.


**FIRST OF THE LAST WALK**

"**Matt, wake up!" came the voice of one of your roommates.**

**You Matt Miller had 4 roommates. The reason for so many was because they were all part of your band. First there was Kat the singer of the group. She had an amazing voice and was always able to sing and write down what she was thinking. She was also your friend from grade 6 and was the only other girl of the group. Then there was Chris the lead guitarist. He was the only one who really understood you out of all the guys in the group. He had been your friend since birth. The only reason that early was because your parents had the same baby sitter for you. There was also the other guitarist Tyller. Tyller was your twin brother. He was the abused one like you. You 2 had a step dad who had taken all his hate out on both of you. As soon as you 2 had the opportunity, you moved out. Then last of the boys was John. He was the wackiest thing you had ever seen in your whole entire life. John was the only one to brake his arm 8 times. He had a habit of braking things. Then last, you. Matt the bass guitarist of the group. You had seen so much within your 19 years of pain and regret but the one thing you loved most the was music and your friends. "Matt, get up, John broke his arm again!" Kat laughed followed by your own. "What did he do this time?" you laughed hysterically as you crawled off the bed and through the door to the living room. There you saw John lying on the floor, Tyller playing video games with Chris and Kat standing above John. "Ouch!" John screamed at the fact that Kat had just pocked his arm. "He slipped and waked it against the table." Said Chris still pressing buttons on the control. "I take it I half to drive him to the hospital considering I am the only one with a truck right?" you suggested. "Mhhmm." Tyller said still playing his game. "Fine, get up John." You gestured to the door. "Ill come with." Chris suddenly got up from his now ended game. As you and Chris helped John into you're beaten up old truck you noticed John was now past out. "Oh great," you sighed. You and Chris then got into the front seats and you began to drive. "Do you remember when we were little and how we would air guitar?" Chris asked all of a sudden. "Uh, yea." You answered simply. "Do you remember when Tyller would try so hard to be best at it?" Chris asked again. "Yea, I do, he had to have everything or he was mad." You smiled at the memory. "Yea, he also had to have you all the time." Chris continued "Yea, he was always so over protective over me. I guess its because no one else was." Your smile faded at this new thought. "I always was, remember when I beat up your first date in grade 7?" Chris was starting to end his smile too. There was silence as you drove now. "Yea well he was a jerk any ways." You said as you turned the corner into the underground parking lot of the hospital. "Hey, John, wake up, were here now." You whispered sweetly into John's ear. "I didn't do it!" John screamed as his head shot up. "Chill buddy, you're at the hospital, come on." Chris smiled at you as he said this. You just smiled back. You three made your way to the elevator. As you were about to walk in Chris stepped aside. "Lady's first." He said with one out stretched hand. "Uh, thanks Chris but you didn't half to do that." You laughed almost in shock. You had come from a poor family and no one was nice to anyone. It was like survival for you and Tyller when you were little. You stepped into the small elevator and pressed the button to go up 2 floors. As you three waited you could here screams of pregnant women giving birth as you went bye the first floor. Once you reached the 2end floor you headed strait for the front desk. "Uh, hello miss how could I help you?" came a small voice from behind the desk. "Uh, yes my friend has broken his arm again, his name is John Sallower, he has been here before." You reassured the small lady. "Oh, yes I think I remember him coming in about, what was it? Last week?" she carried on. "No, last month, but any ways, can we get a doctor?" you asked almost completely irritated. As you and Chris waited in the waiting area you began to grow bored. You began to look around curiously. "You OK?" Chris asked in a tone so innocent, so calm and harmless. "Yea, just really bored." You smiled. You then began to sing. You had no idea of what it was you were singing but it was something you made up on your own. Once you finished the last few learicks you looked over to Chris who was sitting there in amazement. "D-did you make that up?" he stuttered out the words. "Yea Chris, I do kinda sing it all the time." You said in a bit of a "yea duh" type of way. "Uh Miss. Miller your friend will be out of the hospital in about a day or two. He has seemed to have shattered all the ligaments in his wrist." The doctor confirmed and walked right off. "Oh well thanx for the up date buddy." Chris sarcastically thanked. You just laughed. As you both made your way to the elevator you could tell something was bugging Chris. Even the whole way to the hospital you were concerned. " Chris," you started "yea?" Chris answered "Are you OK? You've been acting funny lately." You sounded concerned. "Uh, yea I guess, I think I am just real siked for the big gig on Friday." He assured. After getting in the truck again Chris changed his mind "Uh, actually Matt, I need to tell you something." Chris said now looking at you again. "Yea, what is it?" you asked now turning out of the underground parking lot. "Well, Matt I know Tyller wouldn't like it if he knew this but, Matt, ever since we were little I had always had a thing for you, Matt, I love you." That's when you hit the brakes and nearly sent yourself flying. "What!" you yelled mainly out of shock. You could tell Chris had been waiting for this moment for quit a while and had probably imagined what it would have been like. That was why he wasn't surprised at all. He just clung to the dash bored. You then gave out a sigh. "Chris, you do know Tyller will kick the shit out of you right?" you asked with your eyes shut. "Yea, I know Matt, it's a risk I'm willing to take." He said now with his head in his hands. There was a brief pause as you drove off again. "So, you've always liked me and you never said a word?" you quoted again. "Yup." He murmured. You had known you had a feeling for him too some how but never really paid much attention to it. You 2 finally pulled up to the driveway and turned off the truck. "I'm not telling Tyller, he will kill you if he finds out." You assured. "Yea, don't remind me." Chris said now smiling. You both hoped out of the truck and walked through the front door to the living room were you seen Katt and Tyller making out on the couch. "Excuse me!" you yelled. They stopped and looked up guiltily. That was when you stomped your way up the stairs so pissed you were speechless. You just sprawled yourself over the messy bed and looked up at the roof. You knew your brother was running up the stairs and was going to try and explain. He did it with all of your old friends. That's why you only had one and you thought she was trust worthy. "Matt, I can explain." Tyller said with barley any air left as he entered your room. "That's what you said last time Ty." You mimicked. Then he stopped. He knew you were right. "Fine, you're right, but I swear." you cut him off before he could say anymore. "No, Ty, you lied to me… again! You said you wouldn't do it again!" You began to make your voice a little bit fiercer. You then ran down stairs to talk to Kat. She wasn't the one you were mad at. "Kat, Tyller is a mistake so if you're willing to get your heart broken, then so be it!" You yelled as you walked out of the door. As you walked you noticed some one calling you. "Matt, Matt wait up!" came the voice. You knew it was Chris but you hesitated and started to run. You didn't want anyone to find you for a while so you ran to the park and sat in the small tunnel. You were there for at least 3 hours before you herd another sound. At first you thought it was Chris or Tyller. You held your knee's closer to you. The footsteps grew closer as you breathed. Then unexpectedly a figure showed at one side of the tunnel. It was a boy your age and he had blond hair and black underneath. "Uh, are you OK miss?" he said now looking at you with concern. "Uh…" you stuttered foolishly. "I just thought you might need some help considering you are kinda in a tunnel. I'm Jake." He said now holding out his hand. "Uh, I'm Matt, yes, I do need help, thank you." You said in a whisper and turned away. "May I help you out?" he asked with his still out stretched hand. "I'm all right." You said as you came crawled out. Then as you crawled out you began to lose your footing. But just as you were falling you felt two arms wrapping around you and you were cough by the new stranger. Then as you finally got your balance back you looked up. What you saw was speechless. You were looking into Jake's eye's witch now you realized were green. They were staring right back at you with so much concern. For a minuet you thought you were dreaming. Then, just when you were leaning in to kiss him you both shot back to reality at the sound of a gunshot. You were both looking around in confusion and then you saw it. You saw 3 men with shotguns. They were looking at you 2 with angry and greedy eyes. They almost seemed pleased at the seen they saw. You then pulled away from Jake's grasp. He didn't fight back he just let go. "What do you want Don!" he yelled. He obviously knew these people because for one he knew their names and for 2 his eyes were now a grayish color with hatred. "Just thought I would stop by and see how my little brother was doing." The main guy in the middle smiled as he said this. He had greasy hair and the exact green eyes as Jake. "And obviously you're doing well, you finally have a girl friend." Don added as he have a small chuckle. You then looked over to Jake. He looked at you. "I'm not his girl friend." You mumbled as you looked away from Jake's gaze. "Oh, is that so, well I guess my little brother is to good for you anyway." Don ended his laughter. "Beat it Don!" Jake yelled suddenly. This was toolken as a shock to Don. "And if I don't little brother, what will you do, kill me, id like too see you try." Don had a serious face on now and loaded his shotgun. Then out of the corner of your eye you saw Jake looking at you. You looked at him back. "Run." He whispered so silently you could barely make out the words. You just stood there unsure what to really do. "Run." He said once again this time so you could hear. You made to run but were stopped by Don suddenly pointing to gun in your direction. "I don't think so." He smiled again. "Boris, Jasper, bring her here." Don said now with an angry grin on his face again. You gave a step back in alarm as the 2 made their way to you. "Don't touch her." Jake said dangerously. Don just did his usual chuckle and stopped the 2 men. "Run along little brother, you've won this round, and as for you pretty girl, ill be seeing you soon, very soon." Don said this and right then you knew this wasn't going to be the last time you would be put on the spot. As the 3 made they're way into the darkness you and Jake were left in the moonlight in the park, alone. There was complete silence between you 2 now and you were about to break it until you heard 3 familiar voices calling your name. "Matt, Matt were are you!" You could now hear Katt's followed by Tyller's and soon Chris. Then you remembered what had happened that day. John braking his arm (again), Chris telling you he had always loved you and your best friend making out with your brother. You let out a sigh of innocence. "Friends of yours?" Jake smiled. " Sure, if that's what you wanna call em then yea." You said sarcastically. Jake just smiled. " Matt!" Chris said running up to you from the corner of a sidewalk. "Who the hell are you!" Chris said shoving Jake to the ground. "I was just here to help." Jake said smoothly from the cold duy grass. "Who the is this!" Chris yelled as he passed around in anger. "He is my friend, he was just helping me." You yelled back as you knelt down beside Jake. "What were you thinking Matt, we were worried sick, and there you go making new friends and god knows what else you did!" Chris yelled once more in disbelief. "Chris your not my brother so piss off! If my brother wants to put me in shit then so be it; you don't have the right! And why are you all of a sudden actually caring about me?" you yelled now with more annoyance than before. This seemed to puzzle Chris. He just stood there in complete silence. "Matt I love you, I out of all people, love you." Chris started. Then very unexpectedly he got down on one knee. "Matt, will you marry me?" Chris said now almost in a whisper and pulled out a small box. He then opened the small box and there you saw the most beautiful ring you had ever seen. It was silver with one tiny amethyst stone. You looked at Chris who was sitting there with the most depressing look ever. It was full of mercy and baggence. You then looked at Jake who had a worried look on his face. Then looking back at Chris your eyes began to water. It was of coarse tears and you didn't know how to put the words in your mind to Chris. Then all of a sudden you fell to the ground and the last thing you saw were both Chris and Jake falling to your side to help you. **

**You were woken at the sound of arguing. You then realized it was Tyller and a doctor. Doctor? You thought to your self. You then looked at your arm to see an IV in it. Then realizing your head hertz you let out a moan. Tyller and the doctor stopped arguing and turned to you. Tyller stuttered on the words. "U-uh, Matt?" Then all of a sudden, out of the corner of your eye you saw Chris jump up from the chair and to your side. "Matt? Matt, are you OK?" he said almost falling down. "W-were am I?" I asked confused. Then suddenly I remembered what had happened. "OMG!" I muttered in a whisper. Tyller just stood there motionless. Chris, at my side still, started to sweat. "What happened?" I suddenly yelled. "Y-you fell and were unconchious for over a week." Tyller responded quickly almost frightened. I sat there in disbelief. I looked around the room soon noticing John, Katt and Jake sitting in 3 other chairs. "What about the gig. How did we do?" I asked determined for some good news. "We did great, Jake filled in for you. He can play bass too." Katt said smileing. You then looked at Jake who was blushing. You smiled in relief. "So when do I get out of this hell hole?" I smiled hysterically. Everyone laughed. "You've been awake for nearly 3 minuets and you already hate the place, yup, we have our Matt back." Katt smiled to her self and made to stand. "I'll ask the doctor if you can leave now." She said cheerfully as she made her way out the door. "Uh, I'll help her." Tyller added rushing out after Katt. "I'll excuse myself." Jake said sadly as he walked out of the room followed by John. Then it was just you and Chris. You squirmed in the hospital bed as you both sat there speechless. "So, that night, do you remember it at all?" Chris finally managed to squeak. "No." you lie not wanting to bring it up. "What do you remember up to?" Jake squeaked from the corner. You looked at him. "Just after your brother left, that's all I remember." I mumble not wanting to say much more. Chris let out a defeated sigh and burryed his head in his hands.**


End file.
